


Harry Potter and a New Life

by zephyrus_prolixity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrus_prolixity/pseuds/zephyrus_prolixity
Summary: Harmony fanfic about being forced into the Muggle world to save their lives. Sirius and Fred, Remus and Tonks all live in this story but Ginny died in the final battle from Bellatrix's curse...
Relationships: Dobby/Winky, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Harry Potter and a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I am hosting this story for my daughter since she is actually too young to have her own account. She has chosen to use the pen name Ruby_Bravestone. I am acting as both her Alpha and Beta readers. Her joy at writing this story has thrilled my fatherly heart to no end. She tested the waters with a preview of this work on the facebook group Harmony & Co. 18+ of which I am a member.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Heroes busy themselves with getting away and staying hidden from the corrupt Ministry; drawing closer together and relying on each other more and more.

**_Harry Potter and a New Life_ **

**By **

**Ruby_Bravestone**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter One: On the Run**

After the death of Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic continued to become more and more corrupted. Harry, Hermione and the rest of the D.A. were made the most wanted people in Britain. The trio was forced into hiding in the muggle world which Hermione and Harry already knew quite well, but it was extremely strange and unfamiliar to Ron. They all still had their D.A. coins and so did everyone from the Defense Association. The plan was that the inner circle of the D.A. was going to hide out and live together in a couple of magical tents in the muggle world.

After they set up tents and called everyone. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to a local pub just to have a meal and gather any news they could get. They ended up overindulging and too drunk to get back to their tents. Harry called Sirius to pick them up and take them back to the tent.

Ron tried to steal Harry's socks because he didn't pack any... and Harry smashed a bottle on his head knocked him unconscious and left him injured on the floor. After nearly braining the redheaded git, Harry passed out on Hermione's bed. In a near stooper, Hermione passed out face-down on top of Harry.

They woke up hungover in the morning extremely confused and embarrassed by their condition... Harry was holding Hermione's hand pressed against his lower belly; while Hermione had her mouth on his neck... there Harry sported a mark that looked suspiciously like lip-gloss or possibly could have been a bit of dried drool. Horrified, Hermione was unable to look him in the eye.

Ron woke up dizzy with a blinding headache and saw their weird behavior. This made him mad at what he believed had happened between Harry and Hermione. He started to yell at Hermione for cheating on him with Harry--trying to bully her for not being a "_**nice**_ witch". Unfairly spouting garbage like she'd "_**never be a proper wife acting like a tramp**_"…

Hermione looked at him with a glare that could smash stone... but Ron didn’t notice in his tantrum.

Not caring anymore about being more than friends or even staying friends with her at all; Ron shouted: “Fine! If you want to play at being Harry's practice wife, **_fine_**\--I don’t care anymore!” He took his very few things and stormed out of the tent. 

Neville said, "Well... **_That_** just happened.”

* * *

Harry still sitting on Hermione's bed; scrubbed his hair with his free hand [_Hermione was squeezing his other nearly to the breaking point._] and ground out through clenched teeth, "That sorry waste-of-oxygen, better thank Merlin I **_couldn't_** find my wand--I'd have done his nut for him!"

Harry felt sort of bad for the drama and disrespect Hermione had been through he knew she deserved better. Hermione really didn’t care either about how Ron felt or that he had left them again.

A few hours later, Harry confessed his feelings for Hermione; and she was shocked that he felt the same as she did. Before she and Harry could talk about their changed relationship they were interrupted...

“_**QUICK GUYS! WE’VE GOT TO GO! --CONFRINGO!**_” 

They all heard Neville yell. Followed by the sound of his casting a blasting curse--and Harry griped: “Now _**what’s**_ going on?” 

Neville shouted again, "_**IT'S THE MINISTRY! RON HAS RATTED US OUT!**_" 

Harry quickly jumped up and demanded everyone be calm and grab their things to make a run for escape.

Fred and George ran to look for Lee Jordan who was missing and to cause chaos to distract the Ministry.

Luna asked, “What about the tents?”

Hermione explained, “I charmed the tents with protection spells, weatherproofing and packing charms. So with just a touch of a wand within a certain area on the tent, it will fold itself to be the size and weight of a handkerchief that one can place in a pocket.”

The tents were pitched in a small clearing in a patch of woods in the Muggle Battersea park; near the Thames. When Neville raised the alarm, the night was moonless and a dense fog was rolling in.

Harry used his invisibility cloak to scout the approaching enemy forces then returned and reported, “The Ministry has placed wards to keep the Muggles away. They've also set up anti- Apparating and Portkeying wards. So we'll have to travel completely as Muggles to escape.”

“How are we going to manage _**that**_, Harry?” Luna asked.

"I have Sirius's motorcycle," Harry said. 

"And I’ve got my great uncle Algie's--” 

"**_ALRIGHT, POTTER! WE KNOW YOU AND YOUR FOLLOWERS ARE IN THERE! ALL OF YOU, COME OUT NOW!_**" The Ministry was closing in out of the fog. 

Neville continued, "--**_Bentley._** So… how **_do_** we play **_this_**, Harry?”

Harry and I will leave on the motorcycle--hopefully, we can draw most of the Ministry after us and Luna, you Neville, Lee, and the twins **_\--if we can find them--_ **can take your car to go the other direction. We have the Thames to the North; so we need to go either East or West to make our break out; the Ministry is moving in from the south.” Hermione offered.

* * *

Ron had barely made it to the park-exit before being stunned and placed under arrest in Ministry custody. Under threat from an extremely bad-tempered thug, who smelled as if he didn’t understand what soap and water were meant for and wasn’t bright enough to cast a cleaning charm, Ron trembled and begged to be allowed to see his brother Percy. Once Percy showed up, Ron wasted no time selling out Harry and the rest to save himself-- by making a deal to lead the Ministry to the tent hideout in exchange for staying out of jail himself.

“Oi Ginger, you sure Potter and his bunch are hiding in this park?” Julius Flint growled low-voiced next to Ron’s ear.

“Y-yeah same park you caught me in… They’re here if you h-haven’t let them discover you’re c-coming, yeah. They sh-should be **_laying in_**; still getting over last night’s hangover…” Ron stammered a whimper…

“Right, you’re coming with us. Until we’ve caught the lot you're meat-in-the-pot. Once we got 'em, then we’ll let you run home to Mummy.” Flint sneered.

“Just you remember, boy, it’s **_your_** skin as will be on the hook if we learn you’ve tried to trick us… or tried to warn your old friends…” another scarred and grimy thug threatened.

The Ministry being controlled by corrupt and dark factions meant the even though these wizards carried the title “Auror” they were all crooks and thugs gathered not for any policing skills but for cruelty and brawn with very little intelligence to direct their efforts. The seeming smartest of the bunch was a nasty individual that used the name of Archibald Stoneville. He had been a trader in stolen and illegal items in Knockturn Alley before being hired to lead a six-person field-team for the Ministry. On this particular night, Stoneville was in charge of three such teams as they made their way toward the DA camp.

Just as the ministry forces came within sight of the tents there began to be strange noises coming out of the fog. Then, one-third of their people were blown-down by a shattering explosion-- those who found themselves knocked down, sank into a slimy area of soupy-mud nearly the size of a Muggle Polo field. Fred and George had deployed their portable swamps as a way of preventing the Ministry from approaching too close on foot.

Archibald Stoneville called out, "Brooms! Flying-teams, in the air now. Everyone else, **_hold_** your position until I say different."

As soon as the three-pairs of broom riders took to the foggy sky, there were the sounds of crashes; and thumps of falling wizards hitting the ground. A final terrified single voice loosed a scream of just the single word: "_**NO!**__" _which cut off suddenly in a rather unsettling way. A hair-raising silence covered the park so completely; those within almost believed they'd been struck deaf...

The Weasley Twins had figured that the Ministry would try using flyers to reach the camp once they knew the ground was unsafe. So while George placed the portable swamps, Fred and Lee charmed all the trees to mimic the Hogwarts Whomping Willow setting them to respond violently if anything larger than a snitch flew by...

"You, **_Idiots_**! Can you not manage to catch a bunch of children without nearly dying?" Stoneville roared. His force was reduced by two-thirds in a matter of minutes... leaving him with just six usable people on their feet.

Directing the four wizards and two witches to follow him but spread out as cover allowed; he moved carefully forward.

"DeVille, you and Dolohov take the right... Mann, Cutter, go Left. Flint, watch the brat and cover my back." Stoneville snapped sharply.

All of a sudden, Ron stammered, "L-Iook! There's Harry!"

The Ministry team all looked behind them, but saw nothing... they began to spread-out preparing to search. Ron made to run for it but got only halfway far-enough to hide in some trees. He screamed shrilly as he was hit by a cutting curse to his left leg and bum-cheek.

"Don't think you'll get away so easy, you daft twit!" Flint scowled.

There was a **_'crack'_** and the one of the Ministry hissed, "Someone's coming..."

Flint thought he hit Ron hard enough that he couldn't go anywhere so he ran toward the tents with the rest of the attackers; leaving Ron behind. Ron managed to get up and limp away making it to the woods where he was forced to sit down and rest before he could get up again. He went farther through the woods then sat down on a piece of wood and covered himself with a pile of leaves.

Ron's failed escape-attempt distracted the ministry team just long enough for Harry and his friend to make good their getaway...

* * *

Harry and Hermione exited the park to the East; then crossed over the Thames on the Vauxhall Bridge before they made the trip to St Albans. They climbed off the motorcycle and sat on a big rock close to the entrance of a golfing course... There was nothing to do but wait for the others.

Hermione sat quietly waiting; until Harry broke the awkwardness, "Nice out here, huh?"

"Yeah, it’s quiet--charming even," Hermione replied. 

Harry looked her then huffed, "Ron is **_so_** going to pay when we see him, huh?" 

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed, "Oh, **_yes_**. He’s going to regret ratting us out, a _**lot**_." 

Harry chuckled grimly, "Yeah, he **_really_** will." 

Harry felt the awkwardness start again… After a few minutes, Hermione broke it laughing. 

Harry looked at her like she'd gone mad, "What are you on about?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just imagining the look on Ronald's face when he is at the end of our wands and we are looking like we're about to kill him!" She burst out laughing once more. 

Harry thought about that for a minute; then still looking at her like she was a bit crazy, He started laughing uncontrollably, "He'd probably try to run for it, and apparate at the same time!" Harry spouted still laughing. “End-up splinching himself into multiple pieces.”

After they calmed down, Hermione asked, " When do you think Neville’s going to be here?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't know… soon I hope." Harry said, trying to keep her reassured... 

* * *

Fred blasted a rock that was sitting in the way of the Bentley getting out of the campsite with a resounding, _**CRACK!" **_then he yelled "GO! GO! GO!" as he dove into the back seat with George and Lee...

Neville was speeding as fast as the car would go as soon as Harry took off with Hermione on the motorbike. All of a sudden, they felt a rather big _**'**_**_BUMP'; _** while Fred, George, and Lee were throwing curses randomly out of the car windows in the hope they would hit someone in the Ministry.

"What was _**that**_?" Luna asked scared.

"It's too late to go back and check," Neville said. 

"What if we **_hit_** someone?" Luna asked. 

"Well, they will have to try and get themselves to St Mungo's," Neville replied. 

Luna looked at him like he was insane, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THEY COULD _DIE_ WHOEVER THEY ARE!"

Neville replied, "I know. But, it's not like it’s one of **_our_** people. _And, _I'm not getting **_anyone__ in this car_** thrown in **_Azkaban_** because we stopped to help an **_enemy_**." Before Luna could say anything, Neville spoke again, "Besides maybe it was ** _Ron._ H**e ratted-us-out. Do you think he deserved us stopping if it was him?" 

Luna just shrugged and shook her head. 

Fred, George, and Lee kept on casting curses into the air until they were well out of the park, to discourage anyone from the Ministry trying to follow them on a broom.

Heading to the west it took the five young fugitives a bit to reach the major road that would take them northward and eventually reach St Albans.

Eventually, Neville slammed the brakes, "We're here!" Everyone got out and rushed to join Harry and Hermione.

* * *

Ron lay on the ground after being run over by Neville's car, "I can't feel my legs!" he whimpered.

Starting to crawl with the little strength he had he hoped to get someplace safe to rest enough to apparate to St Mungo's. Sweat was streaming down his face from pain when he felt something on his hand... he looked only to find his biggest fear about to bite him,

"AHHHH! SPIDER! GET IT OFF--AHHHHHHHHHH!" He shook the spider off but it left him with a swelling bite. 

"Oi! There he is!" Flint pulled Ron up by his shirt, "How dare you try to run, you little git!" 

"Flint, nevermind that right now. Look at him; he needs to be taken to St Mungo's. He's helping us after all--so, we should keep him healthy until we know all he can tell us," DeVille said.

Flint snarled, "Fine... he's **_your_** prisoner." He summoned a Ministry car put Ron in the passenger seat and shut the door, "You, drive him since you care so much. We'll meet you there."

"Fine!" Replied DeVille. She got in the car and drove off taking Ron to St Mungo's. 

When they got there, Ron was almost unconscious. They were told he would stay in-hospital for a few months with his spider bite, the cutting curse, and those crushed legs.

"WHAT? NO, HE CAN'T. WE NEED HIM TO LEAD US TO HIS FRIENDS!" Stoneville growled when he was informed. 

"I'm sorry, sir. But he can't recover without a great lot of healing. He needs to stay here." The healer replied. 

"Fine. Notify the Ministry when he's ready to be discharged."

"Will do, sir." Healer Wellman replied. 

The six bedraggled Ministry officers turned and walked out of St Mungos.

* * *

Hermione greeted Neville and the others with a warm hug. 

Harry greeted them with, "Hello, Everybody."

Neville asked, "So, are we going to set up camp?"

Harry and Hermione both looked around.

"No, we're going to set up somewhere else; so nobody knows where we are. We talked about St Albans as a camping place while Ronald was around so we won't risk it," Hermione explained. 

"Where _**will**_ we go?" Luna questioned 

"Aylesbury." Harry and Hermione said at the same time as they climbed back on the motorcycle and drove to Aylesbury.

Neville and the others got in the Bentley and followed after. 

Once Harry and Hermione made it Aylesbury... they got off the motorcycle, set up the tents and waited for the others to arrive.

"Long night, right?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, extremely long. I can't wait for it to be over." Hermione agreed. 

Harry laughed, "Me too, Hermione, me too."

* * *

Neville drove much slower and more sanely than last time; mostly to placate Luna, and because he knew the Ministry didn't know where they were.

"It's good to see you driving like a normal _**sane**_ person, Neville," Luna chuckled. 

They made it to Aylesbury, meeting Harry and Hermione at the tents, everyone was more than ready to find their beds and call it a night.

Harry’s last thoughts before sleep overtook him were: tomorrow he and Hermione needed to talk. Then they'd have to start working against the corrupt government. Also somehow they needed to get together some Muggle money.

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
